Hunger Games From Peetas Pov
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: This Is the Hunger Games from the pov of Peeta


**Age 5**

I hold my Dads hand. I'm five years old. It was the first day of school. He squeezed my hand. I smiled up At him I loved my Dad more then anyone in the world. I wasn't sure how I felt about my mom. I was her lest favorite. Not that she was to fond of any of us but at lest she wanted my brothers I was a mistake and she makes that clear. I never knew why I nice man like him married her. Next to us A couple hugged a little girl with black hair and braids. The woman held a toddler. The little baby knew her sister was leaving and was crying.

''It's alright Prim, I'll be home by this afternoon!'' The little girl said. She kissed the baby then her Daddy and mommy. She skipped of to the swings.

''Peeta''. His Dad bent down to his level. ''Do you see that little girl?'' He pointed at the girl Peeta had been watching. I nodded.

''I wanted to Marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.''. He said. I was confused My mother was mean I didn't like her much but my Dad was so nice. Nobody was nicer then my Dad.

''A Coal miner?''. I said ''Why did she want a coal miner when she could've had you?'' My dad smiled at the question.

''Well, Personally I don't blame her, when he sings, even the birds stop to listen''. He smiled.

''Really?'' I was surprised. ''I'd rather have you as my Daddy''. He watched the girl swing. His Dad hugged me.

''go make friends''. I watched My Dad walk away. ''Be a good boy''.

''I will Daddy!''. With that he went and sat on the park. The teacher called them inside. Peeta ran inside where the teacher did what she called role call. He learned the little girls name was Katniss. The last class of the day was music. The teacher asked if any on knew The Valley Song. Katniss's hand shot right up.

''My Daddy taught it to me!'' She said Cheerfully. The teacher got her a stool and she stood on it. Then she closed her eyes like she was focusing really hard.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._  
_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you._  
_If you don't love me, love whom you please,_  
_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,_  
_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_  
_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._  
_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_  
_So I can see her as she rides by,_  
_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_  
_So I can see her as she rides by._  
_Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,_  
_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,_  
_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,_  
_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail_

The teacher paused. I Paused the BIRDS paused. We were all just listening to her sing. ''Wow''. I said. She had a beautiful voice. She was so pretty to. Her hair, her eyes, her cute smile.

''That was beautiful honey''. The teacher said. From then on I had the biggest crush on her.

* * *

**Age 11**

I was never able to talk to her. I used to watch her walk by my house after school.

I could smell bread baking. I went out in the kitchen nobody was there. I took a glance out the window. Katniss stood outside. My heart Jumped. I went down to ask my dad for a snack only to find him not there. I glanced back out at her She was way to thin. Probably starving. I needed to help her! She wouldn't die not if I could help it. I hear the yelling My mother is yelling at Katniss. Anger bubbles inside me. Shes always yelling at the seam kids who go through our trashes. I go out to the kitchen.

With one swift movement I did it. The bread fell into the fire. I know she's gonna be mad. She comes inside Grumbling. She sees the burnt loves. She scowls at me and snatches them both out. She throws them at me. ''PEETA!HOW DARE YOU LET IT BURN!'' She yelled. ''YOUR BROTHERS WOULD NEVER!''. With that she hit me across the face with the rolling-pin. I darted to the door. I was outside when she called back.

''Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why Not? Nobody decent will buy burnt bread!'' I stopped at the pen.

I saw Katniss searching in the food bucket that was indented for the pigs. My heart broke she wanted so bad to provide for her family. I threw a few chunks to the pigs. My mom was looking. When she turned her head I looked once more. Then still with my eyes on the pigs So my mom wouldn't see me thinking I was day dreaming. I threw them to her. Then I went inside before any one found out. I watch her from the house she snatches them up looking confused. She walks away still glancing back.


End file.
